Adventure Today
Adventure Today is the 8th track of The Aquabats! release Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Myth's Mini Site Commentary This song has been recorded so many times, it finally came out lukewarm. The music was written mostly by The Kyu never had lyrics to speak highly of, but it had so many good music parts we couldn't throw it away. We recorded a version of this with Jim Goodwin for The Fury, with Cameron Webb as a demo, with Jim Monroe for another demo, and finally this version with Thom Wilson. This had other lyrics which, believe it or not, were stupider than these. That's why it wasn't on "The Floating Eye." These lyrics were inspired by The Goonies, another tour bus movie classic. Lyrics :Bum. :Boamboam. :Boamboam. :Buhbum buh buh buhboam. :Bumboom. :Bumboam. :Drop me off right here :I can go no further :It seems life’s too hard for you :How come I feel like hanging around to win :When it seems you always lose :When you’re stuck in the middle :With rejections again :It’s time to call your reject friends :And meet me at the bottom of the wishing well range :And talk about an hour of change :And it seems so bad :Yeah, it's so bad :Can we rescue ourselves from the former lives we had? :Is it too late? :Is it game over? :Will it get better? :It’s better or will it :‘Cause :Willy don’t got an eye :Willy don’t got an eye :He lost it on the Fourth of July :He don’t got an eye :Willy don’t got an eye :Willy don’t got an eye :Things will never be the same ‘cause :Willy’s eye is lame :Don’t throw sparklers or shoot them through the air :‘Cause you never know when it’s coming down :Breathtaking Soccer :Can be such a shocker :So try to get away somehow :When all you got is your bike :But Bike Rides are dumb :You gotta take a look inside :And find the secrets to life :Are down at the bottom :Of the underground waterslide :And it seems so bad :Yeah, it's so bad :Can we rescue ourselves from the former lives we had? :Is it too late? :Is it game over? :Will it get better? :It’s better or will it :‘Cause :Willy don’t got an eye :Willy don’t got an eye :He lost it on the Fourth of July :He don’t got an eye :Willy don’t got an eye :Willy don’t got an eye :Things will never be the same ‘cause :Willy’s on his way :Can we remember what we’ve got :Before we open our big mouths :To complain about the things we cannot change? :Instead of always asking why :At least you’ve got your two good eyes :We could try to find our zone :Or just sit and cry alone :Willy don’t got an eye :Willy don’t got an eye :He lost it on the Fourth of July :Now he don’t got an eye :Willy don't got a, Willy don't got a :Willy don't got an eye :He lost it on the Fourth of July :Now he don't got an eye :So don’t cry, :Baby! Commentary From Site This song has been recorded so many times, it finally came out lukewarm. The music was written mostly by The Kyu. (The song) never had lyrics to speak highly of, but it had so many good music parts we couldn't throw it away. We recorded a version of this with Jim Goodwin for The Fury, with Cameron Webb as a demo, with Jim Monroe for another demo, and finally this version with Thom Wilson. This had other lyrics which, believe it or not, were stupider than these. That's why it wasn't on "The Floating Eye." These lyrics were inspired by The Goonies, another tour bus movie classic. http://www.theaquabats.com/myths/index2.html Links Myths and Legends Site Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:Songs Category:Music